Demigods and Nature Spirits
by dare121
Summary: Quinn's a mighty demigod, Rachel's something akin to a woodland creature. Or is she? They have the intercourse in the woods, that's what you're all here for anyway. I suppose this could be constructed as dub!con in some parts of the story, so if this triggers you, better avoid this story! Other than that, the usual g!p thing, if that's not your kink, do move on, please.


**Title**: Demigods and Nature Spirits  
**Author**: dare121  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Length**: 3733  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Warnings**: I suppose this could be constructed as dub!con in some parts of the story, so if this triggers you, better avoid this story! Other than that, the usual g!p thing, if that's not your kink, do move on, please.  
**Summary**: Quinn's a mighty demigod, Rachel's something akin to a woodland creature. Or is she? They have _the intercourse_ in the woods, that's what you're all here for anyway.

**A/N.**: This is something that sprung out of a fever dream that I dreamt up with my friend Nicole (tiggerbounced on tumblr and twitter, go follow her, she is a true delight), when we talked about Greek Gods and what demigod children we wanted to be and who our parents should be (Poseidon or Zeus for me, I think Nic wanted Athena). So this happened. Thanks to my beta Jay (*GASP* ANOTHER JAY, I know, her tumblr username is singleplaidqueer, she's really great, too) for betaing this for me! Enjoy, or something.

I suppose I could have turned this into a long story, but I decided to squeeze it all into one 3500+ fanfic, you're welcome.

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Glee, nor do I own Greek mythology.

/00/

This was getting out of hand, she needed to get back to her mission.

It was now the fifth time in four days that she had been standing at this very spot.

It wasn't exactly like she had planned for it to happen this way. All things aside, she was only here at this very moment, because she had been given a quest by her mother that should've been carried out days ago.

Her mother was not a patient person, so Quinn knew she should've been terrified.

Athena might have been known for her occasional kindness to her demigod children, but even Quinn wasn't naïve enough to believe that her mother would excuse tardiness, especially when it was based solely on the fact that Quinn couldn't tear her eyes and ears away from the creature she was currently spying on.

Still, despite the fact that she knew all of this, she couldn't stop staring at this magnificent, for lack of a better term, _woman_, that she had spotted on her way to defeat the dragon that had been causing her mother so much grief these last few months. Quite frankly, she was quickly growing tired of the endless quests, the many sleepless nights and the battle scars she had acquired over the years.

But Quinn also knew the creature in front of her wasn't really an _actual_ woman.

Because what regular, mortal woman was able to jump into a spring and disappear among the water, certainly not any woman that Quinn had ever met on her travels. And she had traveled a lot. She had, of course, like everyone else, heard of nature spirits that roamed around the world, but she'd never had the privilege of meeting one herself.

She wasn't even entirely sure that this creature really _was_ a nature spirit.

Knowing she was supposed to be cautious around things she didn't know _or_ understand, Quinn was sure that simply approaching this beautiful... _thing_, was not the smart or the right thing to do. But her need to mate with it, _her_, had been growing exponentially stronger with each passing day that she spent in this strange person's company.

Her voice had been filling the gloomy, nearly dead forest that Quinn had traveled through, high notes that drifted in and out of Quinn's sharp and alert demigod ears. It had been the sweetest sound that had ever touched those ears, which were usually filled with the terrified screams of her dying opponents.

No one could best the mighty Quinn, no one dared to.

She had had many women in her life time, but some of those had been slaves and it still didn't sit quite right with her how horrified their faces had looked as she'd taken possession of them.

But that had been a long time ago. Nowadays, Quinn had grown bored of the constant attention from the women around her. She hadn't felt the need to possess a woman in years, had not felt a single connection to any of them.

Then again, none of those faceless, nameless women had this creature's voice.

Sweet and rich and terrifying all at the same time. And so very, deeply beautiful, that it had been almost enough to bring tears to Quinn's hardened, gray eyes. Her mother's eyes. She had followed the beautiful music into a more secluded part of the forest, her steed walking slowly, ears flattened to its head, scared that something dangerous was going to jump out at them at any time. But the steed, who, like so many other animals, felt the godly blood singing in Quinn's veins, did not stop, nor falter, as it carried its master along the winding, unmarked path.

The first time Quinn ever laid eyes on the bearer of this sweet voice, she had been lost. Lost to this woman's natural, gorgeous charms. Lost to her long, flowing, dark brown hair, her deep, brown eyes as they followed the birds twittering around above her head. Lost was she to the way the leaves had formed decorative patterns around her naked form, the way they cupped her subtle breasts and ran in between those beautiful thighs. Lost to this wondrous woman that had ignited something inside of Quinn she hadn't felt in a long time.

So she found herself back at this very clearing, watching the woman in silence as she combed her fingers through her hair and sang beautiful songs in a language that was entirely unknown to Quinn.

But this was the last time.

She needed to leave, find the dragon and kill it and she needed to do it soon, if she didn't want to encourage her mother to unleash all of her wrath upon her. Then again, wanting to leave and _actually_ leaving were two very different things and until she had talked to this woman, she knew her mind wouldn't be on the dragon but rather on another missed opportunity.

She was _Quinn_, by the gods, she was the greatest daughter Athena had ever had. She won her battles because she was smart, because she knew how to figure out her opponents' weak spots and how to utilize those against them. She was a legend in her land and yet she, what? Couldn't even talk to this woman? Her father would be ashamed of her if he knew.

She took a deep breath and shuffled her armor and sword into place. She gripped the hilt tightly. So far, she hadn't witnessed anything that indicated that this woman possessed any kind of destructive, deadly power, but one could never be too sure.

As she made her way cautiously into the clearing, she was consciously aware of her desired creature's every move. She had made her way well into the clearing and was confident that she would be able to sneak up on her, when her foot caught a stone and she stumbled slightly. Her face turned red as the woman whipped her head around and flitted away to hide behind a bolder nearby, her leafy clothes rustling as she fled.

"Wait, please! I don't mean you any harm!" Quinn reprimanded herself inside for the way she had acted. She _never_ stumbled, she was always suave and slick and smooth in _everything_ she did, yet in the presence of this... woodland creature, she suddenly lost all sense of her buff, confident self? It didn't make any sense, maybe the woman had bewitched her somehow with her song and her beautiful, female wiles.

A head and an eye appeared from behind the bolder to study Quinn sceptically.

"Why have you come to this part of my forest? I demand to know why you think it appropriate to sneak up on somebody while they are singing! Vacate my premises at once, demigod!" Quinn was pretty sure that this was the very first time someone had actually talked to her with disrespect. Strangely enough, she didn't mind it, as the opposite was the case. She was quite enthralled by the guts it took to deny a child of the gods.

A small grin broke out across Quinn's face.

"I apologize for my rude behavior, but allow me to introduce myself," she bowed deeply before the hidden head and eye. "My name is Quinn, daughter of Athena. I was traveling through your woods to defeat a dangerous dragon that has been pillaging villages and has caused fear and terror among humans and animals alike. I had almost passed through your domain, when I heard the sweetest sound that had ever touched my ears." She straightened up before the nose that had joined the eye upon this introduction. "Your voice and your beauty are unparalleled to anything I have ever seen or heard. You are magnificent, you are absolutely stunning and I could not leave here, never knowing your name or feeling your body close to my own."

Maybe the whole bodies touching thing had been a little too much, Quinn thought, because the head disappeared entirely again and she felt like a fool as the moments ticked by and not a sound arose from behind the great bolder. She didn't dare move, lest she scared the woman who so obviously was the guardian of this big forest.

She kneaded her bottom lip with her teeth and waited for any kind of sign that she hadn't just made a total fool of herself, but her worries, as it turned out, were unprecedented. For, a few minutes later, the woman reemerged from behind the stone and if possible, her body and her face looked even more beautiful and radiant than they had just moments ago.

Quinn felt frozen with anticipation as the form moved closer, the brown eyes trained on Quinn's face, soon close enough that Quinn could count the flecks of gold in those gorgeous irises. A hand reached out and slipped beneath the armor to graze Quinn's pectorals and abdominal muscles, which contracted upon impact. The woman's touch was hot and cold all at the same time, like a spring day, the winds curling around the woman's hand.

Her lips barely touched Quinn's as she opened her mouth to speak.

"You wish to feel my body close to yours, do you? You wish to possess me as you have undoubtedly possessed so many other women? Do you know what happens to people who wish to mate with me?" Her tongue snaked out of her mouth to lick softly at Quinn's cheek and it was like an electric current seized Quinn's entire body, enveloping her, starting from that point of connection.

Quinn could not move a muscle. Not of her own volition.

"People who wish to possess me against my own will... I keep them as pets. Have you not noticed how empty this forest was as you entered it? Following my music like a hungry animal would follow food. But I must admit, you're by far the prettiest prey I've ever caught. Maybe I won't turn you into a tree after all, maybe I'll keep you around for my own... amusement. It's been such a long time since I've had a partner who was able to meet my standards, who could satisfy my needs. But you're a demigod, maybe you will be able to..." Her hand slipped underneath the pleats of Quinn's armor and gripped the appendage that was concealed there with vigor. Her mouth opened slightly in surprise.

She gripped the bonds that held Quinn's breastplate together and pulled, ripping it off in one clean movement, which left Quinn in her red tunic. Her sword soon fell away as well as the nature spirit, or at least that's what Quinn still thought she was, pulled apart the strings keeping her clothing together. Quinn still could not move. The only thing she could do was blink, follow the woman's every move with her eyes and breathe shallowly through her nose.

Once her tunic had fallen away as well, Quinn was left in nothing but her loincloth and the woman in front of her purred delightfully.

"Very nice indeed, young demigod. I am going to have so much fun with you." Her right hand slipped over Quinn's chest and briefly caressed a nipple before moving on to the loincloth, which was quickly disposed of, apparently no longer needed. She pressed her barely covered body against Quinn's and despite her terror at maybe being turned into a tree, Quinn couldn't help but feel her body react to the sensation, her blood quickly flowing to her lower regions.

The woman's mouth moved to Quinn's ear, softly blowing against it. "I'm going to give you back your speech, young Quinn, so you may call out my name as I give you great pleasure." Her hand moved back to the center of Quinn's chest and pushed, making the demigod fall onto her back, gasping painfully as her fall was not cushioned, aside from the grass and occasional flower underneath her body. "Now, now, young hero. I have no use for you, if you're going to act so wounded with me. I need my mates to be strong and powerful, can you be that for me? Strong and powerful?"

She lowered herself to the ground, crawled on top of Quinn and pressed her own lips against Quinn's, effectively enabling her to speak again. But Quinn did not want to speak, she didn't know what to say. Nothing seemed enough to get her out of this mostly unwelcome situation. The woman just smirked above her.

"When I bring you to climax, you will say my name, do you understand me? You will call out my name so loudly that even your mother is going to hear you up at Mount Olympus and she is going to know just how far her great demigod daughter has fallen." The thought alone seemed to be enough to get the woodland creature going as she shuddered above Quinn and started rubbing herself against Quinn's length, which was becoming harder and harder with each stroke. The vines that had wrapped themselves around the woman slithered away, Quinn could feel them wrap around her cock mockingly, before slipping away again. She couldn't move her head, so the only thing she could see were the trees and the woman's head hovering above her.

It wasn't exactly a bad view.

"If you want me to call out your name, you're going to have to tell me what your name _is_." At this, the creature just smirked and continued to rub her wetness over Quinn's hardness. Quinn could feel the head of her cock push slightly against the woman's opening and nearly groaned as the woman moved away again.

She bent down her head and licked at Quinn's lips, taking the bottom one into her mouth and sucking in rapture. "You may call me Rachel, young demigod. It's a name I have chosen to share with my lovers, for you must never know my real name."

Rachel moved down Quinn's body to observe just how ready Quinn really was. At the sight of the nearly hard cock standing up between Quinn's legs, she smiled triumphantly and took the appendage roughly into her hand. Quinn's eyes squeezed shut as Rachel moved her hand up and down the shaft hard, forcing a string of quick, breathy moans from Quinn's open mouth.

"Looks like my little toy is ready for me, wouldn't you say?" Rachel grinned dastardly down at Quinn as she moved her body back on top of Quinn, positioning the cock at her entrance and slowly sank down.

It was like sinking into molten hot gold and if Quinn hadn't still been paralyzed, she would've probably thrown Rachel off. As this was not an option she had, she opted for screaming instead as Rachel moved up and down on her shaft, groaning in satisfaction as the big, thick cock rubbed at her insides.

Between her moans and Quinn's screams, Rachel somehow managed to get out a laugh. "Did I not mention that my desire burns hot like lava until I reach my orgasm? It must have slipped my mind. But I promise you, little hero, that you're going to be in great pleasure once I have finished." Rachel's nails dug into Quinn's chest as she rode her like a rodeo horse, whining and whimpering as the cock inside of her hit all the right places. It had been a while since she'd had someone last this long inside of her without collapsing from the crippling pain. She was impressed against her will.

Quinn's eyes filled with tears as the woodland creature kept pumping her body, seemingly reveling in every distressed sounds she made. She shouldn't have stopped, if she hadn't stopped, she would be celebrated as a hero right now, with the dragon's head stuck on her sword. But those thoughts didn't help her now.

She watched in relief as Rachel's face contorted in please, seemingly close to release and a moment later, when she shuddered and trembled around Quinn, she felt the impossible heat slip away and all that was left was pleasure as the walls wrapped around her contracted and soothed the pain Quinn had been in. It was like Rachel's body was absorbing the heat, replacing the excruciating pain with pleasure, making Quinn give out the first loud, genuine moan.

"I'm sorry you had to be the one to endure my body's revenge. I have not had sexual relations in years and, well, my body is very demanding, it builds up and eats at me from the inside. But like I promised, you shall now have your reward." She pressed her hand against Quinn's chest and with another electrical current, Quinn felt her power return to her muscles.

In a matter of seconds, she had Rachel on her back, the creature's legs wrapped around her waist and her cock back inside that now perfect haven. She gripped the woman's wrists tightly and pressed them against the ground, pounding quickly and angrily away at the body beneath her. Sure, it all felt nice and wonderful now, but a few moments ago she had been in agonizing pain, she couldn't let that stand.

Rachel whimpered and moaned beneath her at the violent intrusion, but she didn't seem to mind. It was quite the opposite in fact, she pushed back just as violently against Quinn's body, enthusiastically taking all the punishment that Quinn wanted to issue out at her.

"Yes, demigod, _yes_, take what you desire. Take all of your anger out on my body, I caused you pain, you should cause me pain, _yes_." She slipped her wrists from Quinn's astonished, slacken grip and wrapped her arms around Quinn's back, pulling her down into a ferocious, feral kiss that took Quinn's breath away and momentarily made her falter in her quest for pounding this forest guardian into oblivion. It was unlike anything Quinn had ever felt. The way her cock pushed into the silken insides of this woman, how her body milked and stroked the tender flesh, it was all too much for her. Her right hand found Rachel's left thigh and she squeezed the flesh painfully as she shuddered and came with long, hot spurts inside the nature spirit. Rachel's nails dug into her back as she seemed to come again as well, the hot, wet come inside of her apparently triggering some kind of reaction inside of her that was even stronger than what had caused her to come the first time.

"Say my name, demigod, say my name. Let your mother know who you now belong to, how she can never influence your life again, _say my name_." Her waist now pounded against Quinn's, pulling her headlong into a second orgasm. She felt her seed spill deeply into the woman as she hollered her name into the trees, her eyes squeezed shut tight, her forehead pressed against the woman's chest, sweat trickling down between their bodies, fusing them together.

When she came to, she was laying on her back in the grass, a warm body curled around her own, a hand stroking lazily up and down her flaccid cock, causing it to twitch every now and then. She opened her eyes slowly and what she saw confused her beyond belief. The trees around her had changed, they no longer looked sunken and gloomy, but they were blooming. Blooming in all kinds of colors.

"I see you have awoken, my hero." The voice next to her was kind and sweet and the hand on her cock stopped moving, instead slipping up her chest and in between her breasts, softly kneading a nipple. A pair of lips pressed against her cheeks and prompted her to turn her head.

Rachel was looking up at her, but her face was no longer mean or dangerous. She looked satisfied and content, wrapped around Quinn like this.

"I hope you're going to stay with me. I can give you anything you desire, you would never have to go into battle again, except maybe to protect what is yours." She pressed her lips against Quinn's and purred softly. "Me. If you want to possess me, that is. I would not be opposed to having a demigod protector and lover by my side. It gets terribly lonely around here." She nuzzled her nose against Quinn's strong neck and sighed in contentment as the demigod wrapped her arms around her back.

"And as long as you keep me satisfied, you will never be burnt by my desire again. Mating with me once a day should suffice, but I'm sure you will not be opposed to that, my strong, little warrior." She gripped the cock that now belonged to her and gave it a squeeze, the resulting gasp, shudder and hardening being answer enough for her.

Quinn didn't feel like she had much of a choice, but she also didn't feel like she really needed terribly many choices. Sure, Rachel had hurt her, Rachel had taken control of her body, had threatened to turn her into a tree. But in a way, truthfully, Rachel had also given her the out that she had been looking for. Away from her mother, from the doting followers that worshiped and annoyed her. Away from all the responsibility of being a hero demigod that needed to attend to Athena's every whim and woe.

And so she decided to stay.

At least for a while.


End file.
